Drilling rigs supported by floating drill ships or floating platforms can be used for offshore wellbore creation and production. A telescoping joint (also referred to as a travel joint) in tubing can be used in running a tubing hanger in a wellhead for offshore production. After the tubing is set in a packer assembly downhole, the telescoping joint can be released to shorten from an extended position and allow the tubing hanger to be set in the wellhead.
Control lines can be coupled external to production tubing to provide a path for power, communication, and other purposes between surface instruments and flow control devices, gauges, and other components in the wellbore. Axial movements of the telescoping joint can impart stress on control lines. Axial movement, or stroking, distance of the telescoping joint may be limited in part because of the control lines. Furthermore, exposure of an area internal to the telescoping joint to external pressure is undesirable.